mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Transkripte/Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1
Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1 ist die erste Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Text Die Geschichte der zwei Schwestern :Erzählerin: Es war einmal, im magischen Land Equestria. Dort lebten zwei Schwestern, die gemeinsam regierten und Harmonie über das ganze Land brachten. Die Ältere ließ mit ihren Einhornkräften am frühen Morgen die Sonne aufgehen. Die Jüngere rief zu Beginn der Nacht den Mond hervor. So hielten die Schwestern in ihrem Königreich alles im Gleichgewicht und sorgten für ihre Untertanen, die verschiedenen Ponyarten. Doch im Laufe der Zeit wurde die jüngere Schwester eifersüchtig, denn die Ponys spielten und genossen den Tag, den ihre Schwester geschaffen hatte und ihre wunderschönen Nächte verschliefen sie. Eines Tages weigerte sich die jüngere Schwester plötzlich, den Mond untergehen zu lassen. Die ältere Schwester wollte mit der jüngeren reden. Doch die Verbitterung in ihrem Herzen hatte diese bereits in ein Pferd der Finsternis verwandelt, in Nightmare Moon. Sie drohte, ewige Nacht über das Land zu bringen. Nur ungern nutzte die ältere Schwester die mächtigste Magie, die man im Ponyreich kannte, die Elemente der Harmonie. Mit Hilfe der magischen Elemente der Harmonie konnte sie ihre jüngere Schwester besiegen und verbannte sie für alle Zeit auf den Mond. Fortan regierte die ältere Schwester über beides, Sonne und Mond. :Twilight Sparkle: "So konnte sie die Harmonie in Equestria wieder herstellen, die bis zum heutigen Tag währt." Hmm... die Elemente der Harmonie. Ich weiß, dass ich davon schon mal gehört hab. Aber wo? :Titellied Die Prophezeiung von Nightmare Moon :Musik :Twinkleshine: Da bist du ja, Twilight. Moondancer hat eine kleine Partyursprünglich: get-together im Westhof des Schlosses organisiert. Kommst du mit? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, tut mir Leid, Mädels. Ich habe heute noch eine Menge zu lernen. :Twinkleshine: Oh, macht dieses Pony eigentlich noch was anderes als lernen? Sie interessiert sich mehr für Bücher als für ihre Freunde. :Twilight Sparkle: Irgendwo habe ich schon mal von den Elementen der Harmonie gehört. :Spike: Oooh! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Spike! Spike? Da bist du ja. Schnell, ich brauch das Buch "Weissagungen und Prophezeiungen". Was ist das denn? :Spike: Tja, eigentlich war es ein Geschenk für Moondancer, aber-- :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Spike, du weißt, dass wir für so etwas jetzt keine Zeit haben. :Spike: Wir wollten doch mal Pause machen. :Twilight Sparkle: Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein, nein, nein. Uch, Spike! :Spike: Es ist hier oben. :Twilight Sparkle: Ah! Elemente, Elemente, E, E, E... Ah! "Elemente der Harmonie, siehe: Das Pferd im Mondursprünglich: Mare in the Moon?" :Spike: Das Pferd im Mond? Das ist ein uraltes Ponymärchen. :Twilight Sparkle: Pferd, Pferd, aha! "Das Pferd im Mond: ein Mythos aus alten Ponyzeiten. Ein mächtiges Pony wollte einst Equestria regieren. Es wurde von den Elementen der Harmonie besiegt und auf den Mond verbannt. Die Legende besagt, dass ihr am längsten Tag im tausendsten Jahr die Sterne bei der Flucht helfen und sie für ewige Nacht sorgen wird. japs Spike, weißt du was das bedeuten kann? :Spike: Nein. Whoa! Uuh. :Twilight Sparkle: Achtung, bitte notiere, an die Prinzessin. :Spike: Okay, mach ich. :Twilight Sparkle: Liebe Prinzessin. Während meiner fortlaufenden Studien der Ponymagie, habe ich entdecken müssen, dass wir kurz vor einer Katastrophe stehen... :Spike: Moment. Katas... Katas... :Twilight Sparkle: Gefahr. :Spike: Ge... :Twilight Sparkle: Äh, Unglück? Ach! Schreib, dass bald was ganz schlimmes passiert. Weißt du eigentlich, dass das "Pferd im Mond" in Wahrheit Nightmare Moon ist? Sie wird nach Equestria zurückkehren und ewige Nacht über das Land bringen. Wir müssen etwas unternehmen, damit sich diese furchtbare Prophezeiung nicht erfüllt. :Ich hoffe auf baldige Antwort. :Deine treu ergeben Schülerin, :Twilight Sparkle. :Spike: Twilight. Sparkle. Fertig! :Twilight Sparkle: Gut! Verschicken. :Spike: Sofort? :Twilight Sparkle: Natürlich. :Spike: Hmm, also ich weiß nicht, Twilight. Prinzessin Celestia muss sämtliche Vorbereitungen zur Sommersonnenfeier treffen und das Fest ist doch schon übermorgen. :Twilight Sparkle: Genau darum, Spike. Denn übermorgen jährt sich die Sommersonnenfeier zum tausendsten Mal. Es ist vonnöten, dass wir die Prinzessin sofort benachrichtigen. :Spike: Vornöten... vomnöten... :Twilight Sparkle: Es ist dringend! :Spike: Aah! Okay, okay. japs Bitte! Schon unterwegs. Abwarten, was jetzt passiert. :Twilight Sparkle: Keine Sorge, Spike. Die Prinzessin schenkt mir ihr Vertrauen. Sie kennt mich jetzt schon seit so vielen Jahren und hat noch nie an mir gezweifelt. Siehst du, ich wusste, dass sie sofort reagiert. :Spike: räusper Meine liebe und treu ergebene Schülerin, Twilight, '' :''Du weißt, dass ich deinen Eifer zu schätzen weiß und, dass ich dir sehr vertraue--'' :'Twilight Sparkle': Mm-Hm. :'Spike': ''--aber du musst endlich aufhören, diese verstaubten, alten Bücher zu lesen. :Twilight Sparkle: japs Ankunft in Ponyville :Spike: Meine liebe Twilight. Es gibt mehr im Leben eines jungen Ponys als nur zu lernen. Ich möchte dass du die diesjährigen Vorbereitungen der Sommersonnfeier überwachst. Wir feiern in diesem Jahr in Ponyville. Und ich habe mir noch eine weitere Aufgabe für dich überlegt. Finde neue Freunde. :Twilight Sparkle: seufz :Spike: Sieh's doch mal positiv, Twilight. Die Prinzessin hat dir erlaubt hier in einer Bibliothek zu wohnen. Macht dich das denn nicht glücklich? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja! Doch tut es. Weißt du warum? Ich hab nämlich Recht. Ich erledige so schnell wie möglich diese Vorbereitungen und dann suche ich weiter nach Beweisen für Nightmare Moons Rückkehr. :Spike: Aber die Prinzessin hat auch gesagt, du sollst Freundschaften schließen? :Twilight Sparkle: Zunächst soll ich die Vorbereitungen überwachen. Als ihre Schülerin erfülle ich meine königliche Pflicht. Aber das Schicksal von Equestria wartet nicht bis ich Freunde finde. Vielen Dank meine Herren. :[[Königliche Garde|'Königliche Garde']]:' huff :'Spike: Vielleicht haben die Ponys in Ponyville ja auch interessante Gesprächsthemen? Komm schon, Twilight. Versuchs zumindest. :Twilight Sparkle: Äh... Hallo? :Pinkie Pie: japs :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, was für'n interessantes Gespräch. :Spike: seufz Applejack :Spike: Diesjährige Sommersonnfeier, offizielle Aufpassercheckliste. Erstens: Vorbereitungen für's Festessen auf der Plantage "Sweet Apple Acres". :Applejack: JII-HAA! :Twilight Sparkle: seufz Bringen wir's hinter uns. Einen schönen guten Tag. Meine Name ist Twilight Sparkle-- :Applejack: Hey hallöchen, Twilight. Wie schön deine Bekanntschaft zu machen. Ich bin Applejack. Wir hier bei Sweet Apple Acres freunen uns immer über neue Freunde. :Twilight Sparkle: Freunde? Eigentli-i-ich wollte ich-- :Applejack: Also, was kann ich für dich tun? :Spike: kicher :Twilight Sparkle: räusper... Ich bin hier, weil ich die Vorbereitungen für die Sommersonnenfeier überwachen soll. Bist du verantwortlich für das Essen? :Applejack: Da bist du an der richtigen Adresse. Willst du vielleicht mal kosten? :Twilight Sparkle: Gern, aber nur wenn's nicht zu lange dauert. :läutet :Applejack: Süppchen für alle, ihr Ponys da draußen! Also, wenn ihr gestattet stell ich euch meine ganze Familie vor? :Twilight Sparkle: Danke, aber wir haben es ein wenig eilig... :Applejack: Das ist Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apple, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... japs Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, uuund Granny Smith. Hey wach auf Granny Smith, wir haben Gäste. :Granny Smith: schnarch Whas--? Die-die Suppe ist fertig? Langsam, ich komm ja schon... :Applejack: Tja, jetzt seid ihr schon fast ein Teil unserer großen Familie. :Twilight Sparkle: spuck nervös Okay, na dann. Wie ich sehe habt ihr die Essenssituation voll im Griff, also machen wir uns wieder auf den Weg. :Apple Bloom: Bleibt ihr denn nicht zum Brunch? :Twilight Sparkle: Tut mir Leid, aber wir haben noch schreklich viel zu tun... :Apple-Familie: Awww... :Twilight Sparkle: Na schön. :Apple-Familie: jubel Rainbow Dash :Spike: Das Festessen ist gebongt. Als nächstes kommt das Wetter. :Twilight Sparkle: Uch... Das war echt viel zu viel Kuchen. :Spike: Hm... Da gibt es wohl ein Pegasuspony namens Rainbow Dash, das soll die Wolken weg schieben. :Twilight Sparkle: Aber besonders gut scheint sie darin nicht zu sein. Ugh! stöhn :Rainbow Dash: kicher Äh, 'tschuldige. kicher Komm ich helf dir. kicher Uups. Ich hab's mal wieder übertrieben. Äh, wie wärs damit? Mein eigens patentierter Regentrockenpusterursprünglich: Rain-Blow-Dry. Nein, du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken. War mir ein großes Vergnügen. lacht :Spike: lacht :Twilight Sparkle: Lass mich raten, du bist Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Jaa, genau die bin ich? Hast du schon von mir gehört? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich hab gehört, dass du den Himmel von Wolken frei halten sollst. seufz Ich bin Twilight und die Prinzessin bat mich das Wetter zu kontrollieren. :Rainbow Dash: Jaja, ist doch kein Problem. Das erledige ich sobald ich mit dem Training fertig bin. :Twilight Sparkle: Was für ein Training? Wofür? :Rainbow Dash: Die Wonderbolts. Die soll'n nämlich morgen beim Fest auftreten und ich will ihnen zeigen, was ich so drauf hab. :Twilight Sparkle: Die Wonderbolts? :Rainbow Dash: Jep. :Twilight Sparkle: Die überragensten Flieger in ganz Equestria? :Rainbow Dash: Genau die. :Twilight Sparkle: Peh. Bitte. Die würden doch nie ein Pegasuspony akzeptieren, das nicht mal einen Tag den Himmel frei halten kann. :Rainbow Dash: Hey. Wenn ich will, krieg ich den Himmel in zehn Sekunden blank. :Twilight Sparkle: Beweise es! :Rainbow Dash: ächtz Schwupp-di-wupp und fertig! Was hab ich gesagt? In zehn Sekunden blank. Ich lasse Ponyville doch nicht hängen lacht Jetzt solltest du mal dein Gesicht sehn kicher Du bist echt witzig, Twilight Sparkle. Woll'n wir nicht mal was zusammen machen? :Spike: Woa. Sie ist echt unglaublich! kicher Warte. Es ist eigentlich ganz hübsch, wenn man sich dran gewöhnt hat. Rarity :Spike: Die Dekoration ist... wunderschön. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, alles ist wirklich traumhaft geschmückt. Dann geht es hier schnell und ich bin ruckzuck wieder in der Bibliothek. Wirklich sehr schön. :Spike: Nicht die Dekoration, sie. :Rarity: Nein. Nein. Nein. Oh, bloß nicht nein. :Spike: Wie stehn meine Stacheln? Sind sie grade? :Twilight Sparkle: Hallo, guten Tag. :Rarity: Einen Moment bitte. Ich bin gerade in der "Dekodimensionin the zone". Aah ja, ein bisschen Glitzer gibt immer den letzten Schliff. Ach, Rarity, du bist so ein Talent. Gut, ehm, wie kann ich euch helf--uaa! Du meine Güte, Herzchen, was ist denn das für eine Frisur? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh ähm ach so, du meinst meine Mähne. Eine sehr lange Geschichte. Ich wollte nur kurz die Deko checken, dann kommt meine Mähne dran. :Rarity: Ach, ich meinte doch meine Mähne. Wieso denn deine? :Twilight Sparkle: Warte, wo gehn wir denn hin? Hilfe! :Rarity: Nein. Nein! Uh, zu grün, zu gelb, zu fluffig, nicht fluffig genug, zu rüschig, zu glänzend, red ruhig weiter, Liebes! Du wolltest mir gerade erzählen, wo du herkommst. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich ächtz wurde aus... aus Canterlot geru-- :Rarity: Häh? Canterlot? Oh, du bist zu beneiden. Der Glamour, ein Traum von Kultur. Ich hab mir immer so sehr gewünscht dort zu leben. Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, dass du mir alles erzählst. Du und ich, wir werden mit Sicherheit beste Freundinnen. Smaragde? Was hab ich mir dabei gedacht? Ich besorg dir ein paar Rubine. :Twilight Sparkle: Schnell, bevor sie auch noch mein Fell umfärben will. :Spike: seufz Fluttershy :Spike: Fandest du sie nicht auch wunderschön? :Twilight Sparkle: Konzentration, Casanova! Was steht noch auf der Liste? :Spike: räusper Oh ähm. Musik. Als letzter Punkt. :Vögel :Fluttershy: Oh nein, ähm, bitte alle mal aufhören. Entschuldige mein Vögelchen, nicht bös gemeint, aber du hinkst rhythmisch ein winziges bisschen hinterher. So, noch einmal von vorn, und eins und zwei, und ein, zwei, drei-- :Twilight Sparkle: Hallo! Owei. Es tut mir so Leid. Ich wollte die Vögel nicht erschrecken. Ich wollte nur checken wie's mit der Musik läuft und es hört sich wunderschön an. Ich bin Twilight Sparkle. Wie heißt du denn? :Fluttershy: Um... Ähm, Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: Entschuldige, wie bitte? :Fluttershy: Uh... Mein Name ist Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich hab's irgendwie nicht verstanden. :Fluttershy: stotter-quick :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, äh, sieht aus als wär'n deine Vögel zurück. Dann ist ja jetzt alles in Ordnung. Schön weiter machen. :Fluttershy: Hmm, hmm :Twilight Sparkle: Ooookay. Das war ja einfach. :Fluttershy: Oh, ein Babydrache! Oh, ich habe ja noch nie einen Babydrachen geseh'n. Bist du süß. :Spike: Wow, wow, wow. :Fluttershy: Du meine Güte, er kann sprechen. Ich wusste nicht, dass Drachen das können. Das ist so unglaublich traumhaft, das, das verschlägt mir ja glatt die Sprache. :Twilight Sparkle: Wenn das so ist, dann geh'n wir wohl besser. :Fluttershy: Oh warte, warte, wie heißt er denn? :Spike: Ich bin Spike. :Fluttershy: Hi, Spike. Ich bin Fluttershy. Wow, ein sprechender Drache. Und worüber reden Drachen denn so? :Spike: Äh, was willst du wissen? :Fluttershy: Am liebsten möchte ich alles von dir wissen! :Twilight Sparkle: stöhn :Spike: Also, ich bin aus einem süßen, kleinen, lila-grünen Ei auf die Welt geschlüpft... und jetzt kennst du die Geschichte meines ganzen Lebens. Naja, bis heute jedenfalls. Willst du auch was über heute hörn? :Fluttershy: Oh ja, bitte! :Twilight Sparkle: Es tut mir überaus Leid. Die Zeit verging fast wie im Flug. Hier wohnen wir solange wir in Ponyville sind und mein süßer Babydrache braucht wirklich seinen Schlaf. :Spike: Nein, brauch ich nicht. Uh! :Twilight Sparkle: Ooh, sieh ihn dir an! Er ist schon so müde, er kann nicht einmal mehr auf seinen Füßchen stehn. :Fluttershy: Armes Ding. Ich bring dich ganz schnell ins Bettchen. :Twilight Sparkle: Jaja, ich übernehme das dann. Gut Nacht! Pinkie Pie :Spike: Haa. Wie unhöflich? :Twilight Sparkle: Tut mir Leid, Spike, aber ich muss der Prinzessin beweisen, dass Nightmare Moon kommt. Uns läuft die Zeit davon. Ich muss in Ruhe arbeiten können, ohne dass ein Haufen Ponys versucht Freundschaft mit mir zu schließen. Wo geht das Licht an? Haah! :Ponys: Überraschung! :Twilight Sparkle: stöhn :Pinkie Pie: Überraschung! Hi, ich bin Pinkie Pie und ich gebe diese Party nur für dich. Das war 'ne Überraschung, was? kicher :Twilight Sparkle: Ne tolle Überraschung. In Bibliotheken sollte es eigentlich ruhig sein. :Pinkie Pie: Häh, albern! Was wäre das für 'ne Willkommens-Party, wenn wir ruhig wären. Ich mein das wär doch total langweilig. Ich hatte dich schon geseh'n, als du angekommen bist, erinnerst du dich, du hast Hallo gesagt und ich so japs, erinnerst du dich? Ich hab dich noch nie gesehn, und wenn ich dich noch nie gesehn hab, dann bist du neu. Ich kenn nämlich jedes Pony, und damit mein ich jedes Pony in Ponyville. Und wenn du neu bist, kennst du hier noch niemanden, und wenn du noch niemanden kennst, hast du noch keine Freunde, und ohne Freunde bist du einsam, und das hat mich traurig gemacht, da hatt ich ne Idee. Plötzlich dacht ich japs und hab ne super tolle spektakuläre Willkommens-Party geplant und alle aus Ponyville eingeladen. Siehst du und schon hast du ne ganze Menge Freunde. :Applejack: Alles in Ordnung, Zuckerschnäutzchen? :Zugpfeife :Pinkie Pie: Aaaw, seht doch, vor Freude kommen ihr die Tränen. :Spike: Scharfe Soße, hmm. :Pinkie Pie: Wow, voll gut! Twilights Zimmer :Twilight Sparkle: stöhn :Spike: Hey Twilight! Pinkie spielt mit uns "kleb dem Pony den Schweif an". Machst du mit? :Twilight Sparkle: Nein! Alle Ponys in dieser Stadt sind doch total verrückt. Weißt du, wie spät es ist? :Spike: Es ist der Abend vor der Sommersonnfeier. Jedes Pony muss wach sein, bis die Prinzessin die Sonne aufgehen lässt. Twilight, du solltest dich auch mal amüsieren. Das hier ist 'ne Party. :Twilight Sparkle: motzendweggefallen - ursprünglich: You really should lighten up Twilight. It's a party.. Oach, ich wollte mehr über die Elemente der Harmonie rausfinden, aber ich Dummerchen! Diese ganze blöde Freundeaktion hat mich davon abgehalten. Die Legende besagt, dass ihr am längsten Tage im tausendsten Jahr die Sterne bei der Flucht helfen und sie dann für ewige Nacht sorgen wird. Ich hoffe, die Prinzessin hat Recht und alles ist doch nur ein altes Ponymärchen. :Spike: Komm schon, Twilight! Wir sehn uns alle den Sonnenaufgang an. Die Rückkher von Nightmare Moon :Pinkie Pie: Ist das nicht aufregend. Bist du aufgeregt? Also ich war noch nie so aufgeregt, außer als du in die Stadt gekommen bist und ich dachte so japs aber mal ehrlich, wer kann das hier noch toppen? :Bürgermeisterin: Liebe Ponys von Ponyville. Als eure Bürgermeisterin ist es mir ein großes Vergnügen euch nun den Beginn unserer großen Sommersonnenfeier zu verkünden. :jubelt :Bürgermeisterin: In wenigen Augenblicken können wir den Anblick des magischen Sonenaufgangs genießen und feiern dann zusammen den letzten Tag des Jahres. Aber zunächst ist es mir eine große Ehre, Prinzessin Celestia begrüßen zu dürfen, das Pony dass uns tagein, tagaus die Sonne und den Mond schenkt, umsichtig und weise sorgt sie für Harmonie in ganz Equestria-- :Fluttershy: Fertig? :Bürgermeisterin: Prinzessin Celestia! :Menge beunruhigt :Twilight Sparkle: Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten. :Bürgermeisterin: Versucht ruhig zu bleiben, Ponys. Dafür wird es bestimmt eine Erklärung geben. :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Ooh! Ich liebe Versteckspielen. Na wo ist sie denn? :Rarity: Sie ist verschwunden''.'' :Pinkie Pie: Uuh, ist die gut. schreit :Twilight Sparkle: Oh nein. Nightmare Moon! :Spike: Aahh! :Nightmare Moon: Oh, meine geliebten Untertanen. Es ist schon so lange her, dass ich euch kleine, niedliche Sonnenliebhaber gesehen habe. :Rainbow Dash: Wo hältst du unsere Prinzessin versteckt? :Applejack: Oh nein, bleib hier! :Nightmare Moon: lacht Was denn, bin ich euch etwa nicht königlich genug? Wisst ihr nicht, wer ich bin? :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Ooh! Rätselraten! Ähm... ich kriegs raus! Vielleicht die böse Königin, nein Black Stuti! schluck :Nightmare Moon: Anscheinend interessiert sich hier niemand mehr für meine Krone, weil ich tausend Jahre lang eingesperrt war. Erinnert ihr euch nicht an die Legende? Konntet ihr die Zeichen nicht deuten? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich schon. Ich weiß genau, wer du bist. Du bist das Pferd im Mond, Nightmare Moon. :Nightmare Moon: Na sieh mal an. Wenigstens ein Pony erinnert sich an mich. Dann weißt du auch, warum ich hier bin. :Twilight Sparkle: Du bist hier, weil... weil... schluck :Nightmare Moon: kicher Diesen Tag vergesst ihr nie, kleine Ponys, denn es ist euer letzter. Denn von diesem Moment an wird es für immer und ewig Nacht sein! Lachen :Musik :Abspann Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/Friendship is Magic, part 1 es:Transcripcións/La Magia de la Amistad Primera Parte pl:Transkrypty/Przyjaźń to magia - Część 1 ru:Стенограммы/Магия дружбы, часть 1 sv:Transcripts/Vänskap är magisk, del 1 Kategorie:Erste Staffel